Ce que j'emporte
by Milou-sarcastic-yaoiste
Summary: On peut savoir qui tu es en regardant ta valise.


Yo !

Un petit Zemyx, parce que voilà. Court OS écrit pour la nuit du FoF sur le thème Valise.

Ça se passe juste avant la mission au Manoir Oblivion.

C'est pas joyeux, mais pas aussi triste que _Cinq fois_ (promis, Hylliy, si tu passes par là).

Bonne lecture !

 _ **Ce que j'emporte**_

 _ **(et ce que je laisse)**_

On peut plus ou moins savoir qui tu es en voyant ce que tu prends dans ta valise.

Ce qui compte pour toi, ce dont tu ne te sépares pas.

Zexion, par exemple, c'était toujours moitié livres, moitié vêtements, par souci pratique.

Même s'il portait toujours le même manteau noir, ce que tout le monde ne savait pas, c'était qu'il en avait trois différents – et un manteau, ça prend de la place. On frappa à sa porte, ce qui était plutôt rare. Personne ne désirait vraiment sa compagnie à part Demyx, et ça n'était pas vraiment son genre de toquer avant d'entrer. Il donna sa permission pour l'ouverture de la porte et c'était bien la silhouette de Demyx qui se retrouva dans sa chambre. Il ne savait pas combien de temps il allait rester au Manoir. Ce qui était à peu près sûr, c'est qu'il n'en reviendrait pas. Mais ça, le blond ne le savait pas.

« Tu es prêt ? »

Zexion secoua la tête. Pas encore. Il ne voulait pas partir encore. Il y avait mille chose qui ne s'étaient pas encore passées entre eux, il leur aurait fallu plus de temps. Il se passa la main dans les cheveux, découvrant son œil souvent invisible. Demyx s'assit sur son lit sans aucune gêne, et jeta un regard à la valise qui y était posée, à moitié remplie.

« Tu prends tous ces livres ? La vache …

—Il faut bien.

—Mission à durée indéterminée, hein ? »

Zexion acquiesça, et le blond baissa la tête, regardant ses mains qui se tordaient.

« Tu vas me manquer. »

Le Conspirateur sentit son souffle se couper et quelque chose dans sa poitrine se pincer. Il était curieux de ce qu'était exactement cette sensation, c'était seulement à moitié agréable mais il s'y accrocha. Il savait qu'elle disparaîtrait, qu'il n'y avait que Demyx au monde et aux mondes pour lui faire ça. Il regarda le numéro neuf soupirer à son silence si coutumier et décida de répondre.

« Toi aussi. »

C'était vrai. Ils n'allaient plus se voir, et si Zexion ne pouvait pas lui faire des adieux en bonne et due forme sans mettre en péril sa véritable mission, il pouvait au moins être honnête, lui laisser quelque chose. Le blond semblait ne pas pouvoir s'en remettre. Il était comme deux ronds de flan et ça fit pousser un peu de sourire dans les yeux du numéro six. Ça aurait été simple, de se pencher pour embrasser Demyx, maintenant. Le blond aurait accepté, aurait été ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'heureux, même. Mais il n'était pas encore temps, il y avait d'autres étapes à franchir, d'abord. Pourtant, c'était maintenant ou jamais. Ça serait donc jamais, décida Zexion et cette fois il aurait voulu se débarrasser de la douleur dans sa cage thoracique. Mais ça ne se faisait pas comme ça. Ça ne se décidait pas si facilement. Alors il ficha un nouveau livre dans sa valise. Il était indispensable. Comme tous les autres.

Il faillit dire à Demyx qu'il pourrait utiliser un couloir des ténèbres pour venir le voir, mais s'abstint. S'il le disait, le blond se douterait que quelque chose se tramait vraiment. Il invoqua sa Sitare et commença à jouer quelques notes. C'était une chanson qu'il jouait souvent, et que Zexion avait appris à connaître avec le temps.

« _Now I've traveled across the ocean … With the same shoes, just longer hair. Still carry that picture in my wallet …_ »

Ça donna une idée à Zexion. Il savait le blond quasi imperturbable quand il jouait. Il sortit d'un tiroir n vieil appareil photo, qu'il avait trouvé dans un coffre lors d'une mission et dont il n'avait jamais trop su quoi faire. Il visa, appuya, et le bruit ne détourna pas Demyx de son activité. Les yeux de Zexion picotaient, comme s'il avait lu toute la nuit et une bonne partie de la journée. Étrange.

Il glissa le papier dans le tiroir – il avait lu quelque part qu'il fallait de l'obscurité pour que ça se développe. Les paroles étaient presque un appel pour Zexion, mais non. La réponse était non.

« _Just give me some kind of sign …_ _Is this the right place ? Or the right time ? Is this the right time … ?_ »

Non, c'était pas le moment. C'était le dernier moment mais pas le bon, pas celui qu'il fallait. Demyx resta chanter là encore longtemps, il osa, plusieurs fois, effleurer Zexion, du dos de la main, s'affaler sur le lit quand le bleuté y était assis pour coller leurs jambes, en fait, c'était presque le bon moment. Zexion aurait voulu tout foutre en l'air. Ses airs d'insensible, sa mission, ses objectifs, et juste poser la tête sur le ventre de Demyx, écouter le vide dedans en se demandant s'il le pinçait aussi fort que lui. À la pace, il boucla la valise.

Il choisit une trentaine de livres, Demyx le regardait faire d'un œil triste, il partait vraiment pour longtemps, _a priori_ – parce que même quelqu'un comme Zexion ne finissait pas trente livres épais en deux ou trois mois, surtout pas s'il était chargé de travail, et le numéro six ne partait pas en vacances. Dehors, il se mit à pleuvoir. Demyx écouta lentement. Il avait l'impression que la pluie sortait de son corps. C'était peut-être même vrai. Zexion ferma le bagage. Il ne partirait que le lendemain. Demyx demanda à rester la nuit, et pour une fois, il accepta.

Quand Zexion se réveilla le lendemain, il remarqua que la distance qu'il avait établie entre Demyx et lui au coucher s'était évaporée. Le corps était chaud. Il quitta les draps et les bras. Alla dans son tiroir. Mit le cliché dans la pochette la plus accessible de sa valise et tritura l'appareil. Il le tourna vers lui, et s'apprêta à cliquer mais se retint. Il regarda l'endormi sur son lit. Ses yeux le picotèrent à nouveau. Il se rapprocha, s'assit à côté de Demyx et, rapprochant leurs visages, il tendit son bras au maximum et sourit en regardant l'objectif. Un vrai sourire. Qui ne sera sans doute vu qu'une fois. Il glissa le papier photo dans les draps.

Ferma la porte en sortant.

.

.

.

Et là, vous vous apprêtez à fermer la page, ou à faire retour, mais attendez ! Vous n'oubliez pas quelque chose ? Pour dix secondes de votre temps vous vous offrez ma reconnaissance éternelle ! Bon deal, non ? Review ?

Have a nice day (Bon Jovi, pour sûr) !


End file.
